1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic device and more particularly, to an electronic device having a heat dissipation fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of electronic technology, various electronic products have been widely applied in our work and life. Electronic devices in the electronic products may generate heat during operations. Heat dissipation holes are generally formed on a casing of the electronic product to ensure the electronic devices to operate normally, such that heat-dissipation airflow is adapted to carry away heat generated during operations of the electronic apparatuses through said heat dissipation holes. Taking a notebook computer for example, a central processing unit (CPU) or other heat-generating elements therein may generate heat during operations, and therefore, it is required to dispose a heat dissipation fan within the notebook computer for heat dissipation.
In order for the heat-dissipation airflow generated by the heat dissipation fan to successfully dissipate the heat generated from the CPU and other heat-generating elements, it is required to form an air inlet and an air outlet in the casing of the notebook computer, such that the heat-dissipation airflow generated by the heat dissipation fan flows with the air inlet and the air outlet. In some specific designs of the notebook computer, the air outlet is formed on the side shell of the notebook computer, and the air inlet is formed on the bottom shell of the notebook computer. As a result, the appearance of the notebook computer is influenced by openings (i.e., the air inlet and the air outlet) on places of the casing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a heat dissipation fan of the related art (U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,748). As shown in FIG. 1, a heat dissipation fan has an air inlet 530 and an air outlet 540, and the air inlet 530 and the air outlet 540 are located at the same side of the heat dissipation fan. In the related art, the air inlet 530 and the air outlet 540 are concentrated at the same side of the heat dissipation fan. However, such design is only for the heat dissipation fan itself, and the problem that the appearance of the NB is influenced by openings on the places of the casing can not be improved. Moreover, in the related art, the air inlet 530 of the heat dissipation fan is disposed at the side surface, instead of the bottom surface or the top surface, and as a result, the air-intake efficiency is reduced.